


Earth and Water

by ladyvivien



Category: Merlin (1998), Merlin's Apprentice (2006)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/pseuds/ladyvivien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is more man than magic, and she is inside him. Fragile shells of human bodies, made up more of water than anything else, she travels through his veins and gets to know his body better than he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth and Water

**Author's Note:**

> My theories about Jack’s conception and the changes in the Lady of the Lake between the 1998 Merlin and the 2006 sequel. Basically, I wanted some Miranda Richardson-on-Miranda Richardson action and this seemed the best way to do it.

Her secret is that she didn’t use as much magic as Merlin likes to think. Just enough to almost wake him, keeping in him a state of semi-consciousness. After that she does it all by hand, as it were. Warm flesh under her cold fingertips, she seeks out the wetness of his mouth. She is water, and she is more aware of that than ever as this body drips and melts at his touch. She brushes her lips against his and when he responds, Mab’s throaty chuckle escapes into his mouth.

Her sister is inside her skin, crawling around. She likes the company. She has Mab and her son now, she doesn’t need Merlin anymore. But she still visits him. At first she talks to him, tells him of her troubles. Later, she punishes him for what he did to her sister. Merlin drained her of her power and discarded her. The body the mortals saw faded away, but her power stayed alive and drifted into the earth until it met the water dripping down the rocks. There they joined, and when the Lady stands in front of her people (they are all her people, weak little mortals, grasping at temporary power during their tiny little lives) Mab speaks with her. 

Now she comes to play with him.

He is more man than magic, and she is inside him. Fragile shells of human bodies, made up more of water than anything else, she travels through his veins and gets to know his body better than he does. She is there in his mouth as the spit against his tongue (and oh, the pleasure it gives her to press herself against his mouth, and to taste herself there when she kisses him afterwards), she is there in the tears he sheds in his sleep. She is the sweat on his skin, the wet of his blood. And when they join, she is there in the inevitable liquid heat he gives her, the one thing she needs to bear his child. 

Sometimes it is her, sometimes it is Mab. More often it is both of them. They are not related by blood, they are sisters on a more elemental level than that. Mab is earth to her water, and when they are together they are slippery and gentle to the touch. Mab softens, she darkens. There are flashes of the human bodies they adopt in the scratch of nails down her back, and the taste of earth in Mab’s mouth. He can feel both when they come to him, arching into them and dropping the pretence that he ever wanted anyone else. Pretty Nimue, all the maidens of Camelot in love with the glorious enchanter – none of them were what he really wanted. The bitter taste of power, Mab’s dark hair brushing against his skin, his nails digging into white flesh. The forbidden thrill of defiling the Lady of the Lake in all her cleansing purity. 

When he wakes up, he will tell himself that this was all a dream, because it's his secret too.


End file.
